Cupid-Witch
A cupid-witches are a cross-breed between a cupid and a witch. The offspring of this union will possess cupid-powers and will not require a Cupid Ring to activate their powers, possibly due to the witch-side of their magic. The only known half-cupids are the three daughters of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell. The eldest on the first of this breed is P.J Halliwell, followed by her younger sister P. Halliwell and their youngest sister. The children born of these two species was almost made impossible due to a couple of obstacles. However, It was later revealed that P.J's existence was actually destined. Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magically as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. And armed with this knowledge their parents' marriage and their eventual birth was almost unrealized, as their parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny. It is also thought that Cupid-Halliwell sisters became mothers to several daughters, as Melinda Warren stated that she has foreseen many more generations of female witches, and Phoebe was the only one she was touching at the time and is the only one of the Charmed Ones to have three daughters''The Witch is Back.. This means that there will be third generation of cupid-witch hybrids. The three sisters can be seen as the starters of the cupid-witches line. Similar to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, who started the line of Warren/Halliwell witches. Powers and Abilities Since there haven't been many examples of Witch-Cupids, it's unknown what cupid powers they inherit. They may also inherit hybrid abilities, or pure wiccan abilities. CoopFading.jpg|Beaming CooperPast.jpg|Unblocking Phoebe's Heart. CoopPhoebePastLoves.jpg|Coop and Phoebe Time Traveling. Coopelise.jpg|Creating Holograms. Coop_TornIdentity2.jpg|Mind Transference. Piper_cupid_ring.jpg|Coop's Ring. * 'Basic Powers' ** 'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** 'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. ** 'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * 'Active Powers:' ** 'Beaming:' It is the ability to teleport anywhere in the world, the universe and parallel planes instantaneously. A bright reddish, pinkish glows from the place of their heart, making the cupid rise while he/she fades away. ** 'Remote Beaming: It allows the user to merely wave their hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them ** 'Immortality: '''Immortals will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. They are also immune to all kinds of human and supernatural diseases and viruses. ''Immortal merely means cannot die of natural death, as in age disease, or virus and must be killed by unnatural causes such as powerful magic, weapons, or powers. ** '''Sensing: The ability to locate and find their Mortal charges and any other Magical beings anywhere in the world. ** Self Healing: The ability to magically heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. This ability is powerful enough to revive the possessor even after fatal injuries and wounds. ** Empathy: The magical ability to experience the emotions of others without direct contact with them, as if they were actually feeling what one was feeling and for the same reasons. ** Chronokinesis: The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and even control time itself. ** [[Time Traveling|'Time Travel':]] The ability to move through time and space into the past or the future. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** Temporal Stasis: The ability to put an object in a frozen state of time. **'Telepathic Suggestion': The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectivel **'Mind Transference:' The ability to completely transference another person into someone else's head/mind, even across vast distance, with just the wave of an hand. **'Molecular Deceleration': The ability to slow down their intended charges and their surroundings. **'Holograms': The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Echodaughter.jpg|P.J (Phoebe's eldest daughter) Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|P.Halliwell (Phoebe's second daughter) Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her two eldest daughter's P.J and P. Halliwell. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|P. Halliwell and P.J with Billie. PH05.png|P.J Halliwell PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|Coop and Phoebe with Prue. Appearance Phoebe's daughters have only appeared in 5 episode of the series. And 4 issue throughout the course of the comic series so far. Note *Phoebe's daughters are the only known Half-Cupids in the world. *P.J was portrayed by Sierra Paris in season seven and the series final. *P.J was also portrayed once by Adair Tishler in season eight. *A unnamed girl portrayed Phoebe's second daughter in the final. *Phoebe's last daughter was only shown while her mother was pregnant with her. See Also *Cupids *Witches *Prudence Johnna Halliwell *Coop and Phoebe Halliwell's daughters References Category:Comic Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Cupids Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed terms